Lies and Betrayal
by AwakeAndAliveSpartan
Summary: Betrayal is such a small word, a thing that people really don't think that could happen to them. But Hydra has risen out of the ashes and SHIELD has fallen. The one question is who can you trust? And what happens when the one agent you thought the most trustful is really the enemy? (WARNING: Spoilers for CAWTS and AoS up to episode 1X19. Contains language and some strong violence.)
1. Chapter 1(Revelation)

**Chapter One (Revelation)**

"Bring them to me, no matter what it takes. Hell, I don't care if you have to beat them to bring them here, just don't kill them. You know that I need them alive."

"But sir,"

"No buts, son. You heard what I said. You better do it, because you know the consequences. I'll have your head in a heartbeat, and you know that yours doesn't grow back."

* * *

"We are completely on our own now." Coulson sighed. "There's no back-up to call. The Bus is gone. We're all by our damn selves here at Providence, or whatever the hell it's really called. Koenig's gone. Ward's disappeared. Skye's gone somewhere too, probably with Ward knowing her." He looked at Fitzsimmons and Triplett, "We don't even know where May went, we're the last four here."

"And all of our stuff is gone too." Fitz mumbled.

"Yeah, it was all on the Bus." Simmons added in.

"Don't say anything else." Coulson almost snapped, anger in his voice. He had seen enough crap the past couple of day and this was pushing him way past his breaking point.

"Sir," Triplett began, trying to figure out how not to anger Coulson even more. "I have one question. What do we do from here?" he asked.

Coulson took a deep breath, trying to calm down, "Continue gathering up the Fridge escapees, I guess. There is really nothing else that we can do. We'll have to use that small transport plane to get around, that's the only thing we have left."

"Great." Fitz muttered.

"But who do we go after next?" Triplett asked. "Where do we go?"

"I don't know." Coulson replied. "We'll have to,"

He was cut off by the pounding of echoing, frantic footsteps heading fast towards them. The four agents turned to see Skye running towards them, her face bruised and bloodied.

"Skye?" they all asked as she stopped in front of them.

"Skye, what the hell happened to you?" Coulson asked, panic rising in his voice.

"We can't trust anyone." Skye huffed, trying to catch her breath. "We can't"

"What do you mean?" Simmons asked. "Who can't we trust now?"

"Skye, who is it?" Coulson asked.

"It's Ward." Skye said, eyes wide with fear. "He's working with them. He's Hydra. He's working for Hydra."

Coulson's stomach turned to ice-cold stone at Skye's words, "S-Skye, are you completely sure?" he stammered. "Think about what you are saying now."

"Yes! He killed Koenig! He took the hard drive from the Bus and wanted me to unlock it! Claimed that it was for the 084 specs and that you needed it for help with capturing Daniels. He took me somewhere in the Bus and when we got there, there was Hydra goons everywhere. I managed to escape and drive off in a car I, um, 'borrowed'. But I still got hurt." Skye explained.

"What did they need the drive for?" Triplett asked. "Why did Hydra need the hard drive?"

"I-I don't know." Skye stammered. "I didn't get a chance to find out anything. But the look in Ward's eyes." She shivered, "He looked completely crazy. He's definitely not sane."

Coulson cussed. "We're down another person. May's gone. Koenig's dead. And Ward is Hydra. This is just great!"

"Coulson?"

"This is just damn great!" he screamed.

"Coulson, you need to calm down!" Skye exclaimed. "Screaming about it won't help anything."

"And how can I?!" he exclaimed. "Don't you see? Koenig is _**dead**_. May is gone hell knows where. And Ward is damn _**Hydra. **_Skye, you don't see how bad this situation really is."

"Yeah, and you're overreacting about all of it." Skye replied.

"Don't you see that we can't trust a single damn person?!" Coulson yelled. "Every time that we think that we've gained someone's trust, they end up being evil or end up getting _**killed.**_ One of the people that we thought that we could perfectly trust is a member of a terrorist organization set out to destroy what remains of SHIELD. How am I overreacting? We can't trust anyone, because there is no one that we can trust! How do I even know that I can trust any of you?"

Skye, Fitzsimmons, and Triplett all blinked at Coulson.

"Coulson," Fitz began.

"I don't want to hear it!" Coulson snapped at the young engineer. "We are in the damn dark and there is nothing, nothing at all, that we can do about it."

"We're in the dark!" he screamed as a massive explosion cut them off from the world and literally threw them into the pitch-black darkness.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. New story! Again this is based off of one idea I have about Ward and Hydra. And this is the pilot chapter since I have no clue how this will go. This will get darker as it goes along tying into torture and possibly death, so you have been warned. I hope you enjoy! Keep reading and please review! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	2. Chapter 2 (Dance with the Devil)

**Chapter Two (Dance with the Devil)**

* * *

**Thanks for all the positive reception with just one chapter! I'm really pleased! Keep this going!**

* * *

_**"Close your eyes, so many days go by. Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right"**_

* * *

Coulson groaned and peeled himself off a cold, hard, and dirty stone floor. He struggled to stand and blinked dust, and perhaps blood, out of his eyes. Looking around, he noticed that he was locked in some sort of cell. It was small, basic, old, rusty, and covered with dirt.

A groan from the floor caught Coulson's attention. His eyes shot to Skye who was lying on the floor, blood dried all over her. He quickly and carefully got her up and into the lone, dust-filled bed that was the only object in the cell.

After a few minutes, Skye's eyes flickered open and she slowly and painfully sat up in the dirty, old bed. Alarm filled her eyes when she noticed that she was locked in a cell. Her eyes drifted to Coulson who was standing next to the bed, her eyes widened at the sight of his tattered and torn jacket. "Coulson?" she asked. "What happened? Where are we?"

Coulson shook his head simply, "I don't know. Don't have a single damn clue to where we are at."

"Where's Fitzsimmons and Triplett?" Skye asked, getting worried.

"Have no clue. Just woke up about five minutes ago." Coulson went over to the cell's bar door and looked out into the darkness of wherever they where, "Fitz! Simmons! Triplett!" he called. "Are you there? Hello?"

"Coulson?" came Triplett's voice, cutting through the darkness. "Is that you?"

Coulson sighed, "Yes, it is." he replied.

"Oh thank God!" Coulson heard Simmons exclaim in relief.

Fitz came next, "Is Skye with you?" he asked.

Skye remained in the bed, hurting way too much to get up, "Yes," she called.

"Where are you? It sounds like you're right near us." Coulson said. "But I can barely see a damn thing outside of the cell's door."

Suddenly the light flickered on. The four agents shielded their eyes from the overwhelming, sudden light. They saw that they were in opposite cells. Fitzsimmons and Triplett were in the cell right across from Coulson and Skye.

They were all bruised and bloodied with their clothes tattered. And they had no clue what had happened and how they had gotten to wherever they were.

"What the hell happened?" Fitz asked.

"I'll tell you what happened." responded an achingly familiar voice coming towards them.

"Son of a," Coulson began as a once friendly figure came walking towards their cells and stood between the two.

* * *

**_"I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies. I won't stay long, in this world so wrong."_**

* * *

"Grant." Skye hissed with newfound hate in her voice.

Ward smiled, "Yes?" he asked with mock kindness.

"What the hell is this, Ward?!" Coulson demanded, raising his voice. "What are you doing?!"

"It is what it looks like." Ward replied. "I'm doing my job."

"Where the bloody hell are we?!" Simmons cried, not believing that Ward was the one that had captured them.

"I really can't tell you that much other than this is the lower levels of a Hydra base."

Triplett narrowed his eyes, "So you've been Hydra the whole entire time?" he asked. "You're one of them?"

"I'm not saying,"

"Spit it out, Ward." Coulson growled through his teeth. "Spit. It. Out."

"Yes, in matter of fact I am." Ward replied, his tone changing to an icy demeanor.

"Why?" Fitz asked in disbelief.

Ward frowned, "I will not tell you that."

"You killed Koenig, didn't you?" Skye asked out of nowhere, her voice harsh.

"Yes, I killed Koenig. He got in my way so I killed him for it." Ward replied. "Hell, I even killed Hand as well."

"Hand's dead?" Coulson's voice cracked. "She's dead?"

"Yes."

"Why the hell are we in here, Grant?!" Skye screamed, still on the bed. "What is your damn problem?!"

"I don't have a problem." Ward smiled ever so slightly. "I'm only doing my job, that's all."

"We trusted you!"  
"I really don't care."

Skye's voice filled with rage, "You've never cared for us?!" she screamed. "Never?!"

"Not at all."

"Grant, I thought that we had something together! Now I see that you are just one big bas-"

She was cut off as the lights shut off, plunging the two rows of cells into total darkness, Ward disappearing into it.

"This is just damn great." Coulson mumbled.

"What?" Simmons asked, mouth agape.

"W-Why would Ward be Hydra?" Fitz asked, looking to Simmons and Triplett and then to Coulson and Skye. "Why him?"

"It was probably Garrett." Triplett stated blatantly.

"We've been dealing with the devil the whole entire time that this team has been together." Coulson said grimly." And we just didn't know it."

* * *

**_"Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight. Don't you dare look him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight."_**

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Using songs again in my fics! The song used is 'Dance with the Devil' by Breaking Benjamin. Thought that it fit the chapter. Love using songs. The team discovers that Ward was the one that captured them, that his is definitely Hydra, and that he killed Koenig and Hand. And that he'd never cared for them. But what is being planned in the shadows? Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading and PLEASE review! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	3. Chapter 3 (Evil Angel)

**Chapter Three (Evil Angel)**

* * *

_**"Hold it together, birds of a feather. Nothing but lies and crooked wings. I have the answer, spreading the cancer. You are the faith inside of me."**_

* * *

"I don't believe it." Coulson echoed out into the darkness of the cell block. "He's been Hydra the whole entire damn time, right under our noses at that."

"Probably Garrett, like I said." Triplett responded. "He was Ward's SO, probably had him drug into Hydra from the very start. He was molded into that evil."

Coulson took a breath, "Garrett was your SO too, how do we know that you're not a Hydra sleeper as well?"

"I,"

"What proof is there?"

"Coulson," Skye began. "I think that we can trust Triplett."

"Skye is right." Simmons said. "I think that we can trust him."

"I thought that we could trust Ward." Fitz mumbled.

"Fitz is right. We _**thought **_that we could trust Ward, and look where that got us." Coulson snapped. "_**Who can we really trust anymore**_?"

"I get it," Fitz stated with sadness in his voice. "Ward is evil. But why are we here? Why are we locked up in these cells? Why is that?"

"I have no damn clue."

"I trusted him." Skye muttered. "We all did. Then he threw knives in all of our backs. He really did seem like a good man."

"That's what Hydra does." Coulson stated very grimly. "They seem very friendly at first and seem like a completely trustworthy SHIELD agent. They gain your trust. Then they reveal themselves as murderous traitors. Ward has killed Koenig and Hand in cold blood, and who's to say that he hasn't killed more innocent agents like that?"

That one question silenced everyone.

"I have."

"What?" Coulson asked.

The lights flickered back on to reveal Ward walking towards them with a wild look in his eyes and a grim smile, with a gun clenched in his hand. He stopped and stood between the two cells.

"What the hell do you want, _**Grant**_?" Skye hissed. "Haven't you already done enough?"

Ward shook his head, "I haven't even done anything, I have only brought you here and destroyed Providence in the process."

"So it's gone." Coulson echoed.

"Well it should be."

The four agents continued to glare at Ward as he turned around to face Fitzsimmons and Triplett's cell. He pointed at Triplett, "You, you're coming with me." He opened the cell door and pointed the gun at the man.

"Why do you need him?!" Fitz exclaimed, but shrank back as Ward turned the gun towards him.

"That's not to be discussed." Ward said, grabbing Triplett's arm and digging into his back with the gun.

"Hey!" Triplett exclaimed. "Let me go!"

"Shut it." Ward growled and forced him out of the cell, leaving Fitzsimmons, Skye, and Coulson to look on helplessly.

"This isn't right." Simmons whispered as Ward forced Triplett down the hallway.

"What the hell is he even doing with Triplett?" Coulson asked.

Skye spoke up, "Do we even want to know?"

* * *

**_"No, don't leave me to die here. Help me survive here alone. Don't remember, remember. Put me to sleep evil angel, open your wings evil angel."_**

* * *

"Get in there." Ward growled, pushing Triplett through a door and into a small room. One person sat in a chair in the middle of the room between two Hydra agents.

The man smiled, "Trip, you made it."

Triplett lowered his voice, "Garrett. Well as you can see, I really didn't have much of a choice here." He motioned to Ward who still gripped his arm.

"He is really a loyal guy." Garrett laughed, getting up.

"Loyal my ass."

Ward dug the gun back into Triplett's back.

Garrett waved his hand in dismissal, "You're good son, I'll deal with him. Go deal with the others. The machine is up and running, and it really isn't that hard to use."

Ward disappeared out of the room.

Garrett looked back at Triplett, "Now, Trip, let's talk."

* * *

**_"I'm a believer, nothing could be worse. All these imaginary friends. Hiding betrayal, driving the nail. Hoping to find a savior."_**

* * *

Ward reappeared in front of Fitzsimmons' cell and pointed straight at Simmons with the gun.

"Jemma?" Fitz's voice cracked, wondering what was going on.

"Grant, don't do it!" Coulson exclaimed from his and Skye's cell.

"Grant!" Skye yelled.

"I'm not going to shoot her." Ward snapped harshly. "She is needed elsewhere." He went inside the cell and grabbed Simmons and started to drag her out of the cell.

"Leo!" Simmons screamed as Ward drug her away towards whatever the hell she was to face.

* * *

**_"No, don't leave me to die here. Help me survive here alone. Don't surrender, surrender."_**

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Song is 'Evil Angel' by Breaking Benjamin. The story darkens! Why does Garrett want Triplett? What exactly is this machine? What hell is Jemma going to face? Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review! (This story needs a lot more reviews!) `AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	4. Chapter 4 (Fear and Shadows)

**Chapter Four (Fear and Shadows)**

* * *

_**"I see the shadows, they're towering. I close my eyes and pass them by."**_

* * *

Triplett turned to face Garrett after Ward had left the room, "Why are we here?" he asked. "What do you want from us?"

Garrett smiled, "Oh that will come in time." he replied. "Actually just doing Hydra's main job, taking out any remaining SHIELD opposition that stands in our way."

"You realize that there isn't much left." Triplett stated coldly. "Why do anything?"

"Well first of all, Skye's still got to decrypt that hard drive for me. Second I have some questions for Coulson. And third, I have some business take care of with you."

Triplett narrowed his eyes, "No, I will not join you." he stated. "I will never be Hydra. And by how you're saying it this isn't SHIELD v.s. Hydra here, it's you against us."

"Well I think I have an advantage." Garrett replied. "May left them. Ward is with me. Fitz and Simmons aren't fighters. And I know that Coulson is on the verge of a complete mental collapse. I can break you, you know that."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Triplett asked. "How are you going to break us?"

"I have this wonderful machine." Garrett smiled. "And what it can make people see will break someone's mind apart."

* * *

**_"I feel the fear and I'm cowering. I wish I could find a way to rise."_**

* * *

Ward pushed Simmons into a small room that only held a strange-looking machine. She quickly turned around to face him.

"What the bloody hell is this?!" she exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing?!"

But before she could go on any further, Ward had pushed her into the machine's chair. The machine powered on and her vision went pitch-black into nothing.

* * *

Simmons slowly blinked her eyes open and she found herself in a totally different place than she had been. "What?" she asked. "Where the bloody hell am I? This isn't that Hydra base?"

She looked around. She stood now on a barren field whose grass was as brown as mud. The sky was an eerie blood-red color. There was nothing but the dead grass and a few sorry excuses for trees all around.

She didn't know what to do so she just started to walk, not knowing where to go. After a few minutes, something wet started to seep through her shoes and a foul stench permeated the air.

She looked down and stepped back in horror to see that she was standing in massive puddle of _**blood**_. "What? W-Where did this come from?" she stammered.

An echoing voice boomed through the blood-red sky, out of nowhere, "You have failed to save them." it said. "And now they're dead because of you."

"What?" Simmons looked around and froze when she saw that the rest of team was laid out all around her, bleeding out profusely. "What?" she cried. "I-I didn't."

"But you did." the voice boomed. "You let them bleed out. You failed to get to them in adequate time. You let them die. You let them suffer."

Simmons frantically shook her head and ran around to each team member to check their vitals. Her efforts only proved the voice right, they were dead. "I didn't. I didn't."

"You let them die." the voice echoed. "And it's all your fault. You could have saved them, but you didn't. They could be still be alive, but they are now dead because of you."

"No!" Simmons cried, eyes darting from Fitz, then to Skye, then to Coulson, then to May, then to Triplett. Oddly enough Ward was among the dead too.

"No! I wouldn't! They couldn't be dead!"

* * *

**_"I know it's just beneath the skin. It's just beneath the surface."_**

* * *

"NO!" Simmons jerked awake, tears streaming down her face. She looked up to see Fitz's face hovering over her, smiling.

"Jemma!" he exclaimed. "You're awake!"

"She's awake?" She heard Coulson ask.

"Simmons are you ok?" Skye asked.

Simmons shook the static out of her head, trying to forget what she had just seen, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Jemma, you're not fine." Fitz said. "You were screaming in your sleep. Ward brought you back here like ten minutes ago. What did he do to you?"

"I- I don't want to talk about it." she replied.

"Can you at least say anything?" Coulson asked.

"I rather not."

"Of course you rather not."

The three agents looked to see Ward standing between the two cells. And he was looking straight at Fitz.

Fitz backed up in the cell towards the dusty wall.

Ward smiled briefly, "You've got the right idea. It's your turn." He opened the cell door and came towards Fitz.

"M-My turn for what?" Fitz stammered.

Ward grabbed Fitz's arm, "Oh, you'll see."

* * *

**_"I want to run, I want to hide. Am I awake, am I alive? I don't know the way, the dark leaves me behind."_**

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Song is 'Fear and Shadows' by Nine Lashes. So Garrett tells Triplett a little bit of his plans. Simmons is thrown into a machine that makes her see the rest of the team dead and a voice telling her that it's her fault. This machine shows people their worst fears. I think that Simmons' worst fear is failing to save someone's live. Ward comes for Fitz now. What will happen to Fitz? Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading and PLEASE review! AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	5. Chapter 5 (Not Alone)

**Chapter Five (Not Alone)**

* * *

_**"Slowly fading away, you're lost and so afraid. Where is your hope in a world so cold?"**_

* * *

"Now that ass has Fitz." Coulson muttered, but loud enough so that Simmons and Skye could hear him. "What the hell is actually going on here?" He looked at Simmons through the cell bars, "Simmons, please tell me what the hell Ward is doing with us."

Simmons gulped, not wanting to explain what had happened, "Well," she began. "He pushed me into a room where a lone machine stood. He pushed me down into the machine's chair and my vision went black. My vision cleared to a barren field with a blood-red sky. You guys laid all around me, dead and covered with blood. Some thundering voice echoed all around the plain telling me that 'I failed to save them. It's your fault that they are dead.'

Then I woke up here." She continued. "That machine does something to your mind, I guess, that probes at your deepest fears and make you live them in some kind of dream-like state."

Both Coulson and Skye shuttered at Simmons' description.

"So, why would they be putting us through all of this?" Skye asked. "What's it going to do?"

"Psychological torture." Coulson replied. "Garrett's probably behind all of this because I'm assuming that he's alive. He's wanting to break us."

"I'd never thought that I would see something like that." Simmons said. "But it is my worst fear, failing to save somebody's life."

Coulson looked to the two women, "They're trying to break us, one by one. And it's Fitz's turn. What the hell is he afraid of?"

* * *

**_"Looking for a distant light, someone who could save a life. You're living in fear that no one can hear your cries. Can you save me now?"_**

* * *

Fitz found himself back in the Bus' lab. "How the hell did I get back here?" he asked. "I swore that I was somewhere else. I know it."

A roaring, ear-spitting noise filled his ears. He turned to see the Bus' cargo door wide-open and they were all the way up in the air.

Fitz's whole body froze, Simmons was at the edge ready to jump. Her hair blew wildly in the wind as she looked with numb eyes at the young engineer.

"Jemma!" Fitz screamed at the top of his lungs. He banged on the door and tried to get it open. "Jemma!"

Simmons still looked at him with pain-filled eyes, ever so waivering.

"Jemma! Please, don't! Not again!" Fitz's mind flashed back to when Simmons had done the same thing, trying to save the team from a Chitauri virus she had contracted. Ward had rescued her, even if now if it just was an attempt to gain the team's trust.

"Jemma!" he pounded on the door, still trying to get it open. But this time it wouldn't open. This time the door stayed shut, trapping the young engineer. "Jemma!"

Simmons took one last, final look at the engineer before falling out of the plane to her certain death. But this time there would be no super-spy to save her. There wouldn't be a hero to jump after her. Fitz couldn't even attempt to do anything.

Leo Fitz was trapped inside of the place he pretty much called home as the light of his life plummeted to her death.

* * *

**_" I am with you, I will carry you through it all. I won't leave you, I will catch you."_**

* * *

"No! Jemma!" Fitz screamed as he jerked awake in a heavy cold sweat in the machine's chair. He looked around frantically, "Jemma?"

"She isn't here."

"What?" Fitz looked up to see Ward standing on the other side of the room. "S-She's dead?"

"She's not dead, she's back in the cells." Ward replied, he expression never changing. "And you're about to go back there. There's only two left before we are done."

* * *

**_"When you feel like letting go, Cause your not, you're not alone."_**

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Song is 'Not Alone' by Red. Short chapter. Fitz's fear is revealed and the next person's time is come. Who is it? Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading and PLEASE review! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	6. Chapter 6 (Dead Inside)

**Chapter Six (Dead Inside)**

* * *

_**"To find this love of mine, had to walk through wind and fire. Forever and always. Hollow hands reach out, for you to touch me now. Forever and always."**_

* * *

Ward pushed Coulson inside of the room next. He had just taken Fitz back and then grabbed the senior agent. Ward's gun was pressed up against his back.

"What is your," Coulson began to scream, but Ward had already pushed him inside of the machine and his vision abruptly faded to complete darkness.

Coulson blinked his eyes open to a harsh, white, blinding light shining above him. Voices echoed all around him.

"This is inhumane! Who ordered this?"

"Director Fury himself."

Coulson's eyes darted wildly around the unknown room he was in. Immense pain suddenly shot through his whole entire body, eventually becoming completely unbearable.

He started to scream in pain. His screams grew louder and louder by the minute as the pain grew and grew.

Doctors surrounded him as a massive, alien-looking probe poked and prodded at his open brain. Coulson screamed as the probe continued to mess with his brain.

"Please!" he screamed. "I'm begging you, _**just let me die**_!" Just let me die, please!"

The pain still grew and grew until the pain could possibly kill him. "_**Let me die**_!" his screams echoes throughout the operating room. "I'm begging you, let me die!"

Coulson was reliving the one thing that he wished that could be completely erased from his memory. The one thing that was kept secret from him for so long was now being forcibly replayed in his head. He was reliving the living hell that was Tahiti.

* * *

Ward winced at Coulson's pain-ridden screams as they echoed around the small room. He stood there, not wanting what the hell Coulson could be screaming so much about.

"Please let me die!" Coulson screamed once more and Ward grimaced.

As Coulson's pain-filled screams continued to echo throughout Ward's head, his heart began to grow heavy. He had felt the same way when he heard Simmons screaming out about the team being dead. He had felt the same way when Fitz screamed out Simmons' name. Their pain-filled cries stabbed at Ward's heart.

Ward began to really think. What was he really doing here? Why was Garrett wanting him to do all of this to the people that once considered him a friend? Why was he even still with Garrett after all of these years? Perhaps he would know the answer if he wasn't so dead inside.

* * *

**_"Dead inside, my heart and soul flatlines. Put your mouth on mine and bring me back to life."_**

* * *

"Coulson! Coulson!" Skye exclaimed, shaking the man awake. Ward had just brought Coulson back only a few minutes ago, and the whole entire time he had been crying and screaming in his sleep. "Coulson!"

He jerked awake and relief filled his face when he saw Skye.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

Coulson quickly dried his face off, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm fine." he mumbled.

Skye's face darkened, "No, you're not AC." she said. When Ward brought you back, you were asleep and screaming. You were screaming as though you were being brutally tortured."

"That's what it sounded like to me!" Fitz suddenly called. "Ow!"

"Quiet, Fitz!" Simmons had slapped him on the arm.

Coulson looked to the floor and lowered his voice, "It might as well been torture."

* * *

Ward came back into Garrett's room and noticed that Triplett was no longer there. "Where's Triplett?" he asked.

Garrett smiled, "I had him taken elsewhere for the time being, but I assure you he's fine. You know that you have one person left, right?" he asked.

Ward's heart skipped a beat, Garret meant Skye. "Sir, are you sure that all of this is really necessary?" he asked.

Garrett's face darkened, "You're not growing soft, are you son?" he asked. He stood up, "Cause you know what happens if you grow soft, right? And I know that you don't want that, do you? Do what I say, or face the consequences."

Ward slowly shook his head, "Yes sir."

* * *

**_"Dead inside, no other satisfies. My blood runs dry, take my life, save me from this death inside."_**

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Song is 'Dead Inside' by Skillet. Sorry, short chapter this time! Coulson experiences Tahiti once again and Ward begins to question what exactly is he really doing. What will happen next? Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading and please review! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	7. Chapter 7 (Your Betrayal)

**Chapter Seven (Your Betrayal)**

* * *

_**"Is it my turn to die? My heart is pounding as I say goodbye. So now I dance in the flames."**_

* * *

Ward reappeared between the two cells, this time he had come back for Skye. He went into her and Coulson's cell and grabbed her and led her out of the cell with the protests of Fitzsimmons and Coulson echoing out. He led her down the hallway, but with as not as much force as the others. He pushed her inside the machine's room.

Skye quickly spun around and punched Ward's nose with an audible crack. "What the hell is your problem, Grant?!" she exclaimed.

Ward held his now broken nose, with blood running heavily between his fingers. "Skye, I," he began.

Skye punched him again. "Don't you realize that we had our full trust in you! And you betrayed us and completely severed it, you lying ass! Do you know what your betrayal has done to us? And, actually, for a while, I did love you!"

Skye's harsh words were whips for him, "Skye, I do care for you." he said. "But I am doing what I was told to do."

Another punch, and Ward felt his lip bust wide open.

"You make me sick!" Skye hissed. "How could you say something like that after everything you have done?! We all trusted you Do you have any clue what you have done?!"

Ward grasped Skye's arm and leaned in, "Shut it." he hissed. "I do care for you. I really do. But now I am doing what Garrett had told me to do. So shut it before Garrett kills either one of us because of this."

"So it's all about Garrett?" Skye asked.

"I owe him my life!" Ward snapped.

"And that requires being a serial killer Nazi?"

"I am not a Nazi!"

"Hydra was originally Nazi!  
"Originally! But I am not a Nazi! I owe Garrett my life! He pulled me out of the hellhole that was my childhood!"

Skye blinked, "Oh really, he pulled you out of hell?" she asked. "Cause it looks to me as though he pulled you deeper into hell!"

"You don't understand!"

"Ward, I never had a true family! I was in and out of foster homes for all of my childhood. Then I was practically homeless and living in a van until you and Coulson kidnapped me. But you don't see me being a deranged, delusional maniac!" Skye hissed.

"You don't know the things that Garrett saved me from." Ward snapped.

"_**Saved**_?!" Skye exclaimed. "He didn't save you from damn anything! He only created a delusional, murderous, Nazi maniac!"

"You listen here," Ward hissed. "Call me a maniac or a Nazi one more time and see what happens."

Suddenly, following Ward's words, an explosion shook the building to its very core.

"You mean like that?" Skye asked sarcastically.

Ward glared at Skye, "What the hell did you do?" he asked, anger seething in his voice.

Skye threw her hands up in the air in mock defeat, "Don't look at me." she said.

Ward grabbed her by the arm, "You're going back to the cells.

* * *

**_"I love you crying and screaming my name. You said that we'd be forever. How could you kill me and lie to my face?"_**

* * *

Skye, Coulson, and Fitzsimmons watched as Ward stalked off to investigate the strange explosion.

"What was that explosion?" Coulson asked.

Skye shrugged, "No idea."

"And what the hell happened to Ward's face?" Fitz asked. He had noticed that Ward's nose didn't look right, his lip was split, and dried blood covered the lower half of his face.

"I beat the hell out of it." Skye stated in reply.

"You did?" Simmons asked.

Skye didn't get a chance to reply, because then a storm of footsteps echoed throughout the prison block.

"I think that they're over there!" someone shouted.

Fitzsimmons, Skye, and Coulson looked out of their cells to see the best thing they had seen in the three days that they had been locked up.  
Agent May and Agent Hill were coming towards them, along with a beat-up Triplett and several American soldiers.

* * *

**_"Now that we can't be together, there's just no hope for our final embrace."_**

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. The song is 'Your Betrayal' by Bullet for my Valentine. Another chapter today! Skye gets onto Ward about everything. A lot of the scene was based off of their scene in 1X20, hinting the Nazi part. And it seems as though May and Hill have come to Fitzsimmons, Skye, and Coulson's rescue, but what about Ward? What will happen to him? Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading and PLEASE review! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	8. Chapter 8 (Run and Escape)

**Chapter Eight (Run and Escape)**

* * *

_**"Run and escape from the chains that weigh me down. I can't replace this addiction in my head. Run, run, run and escape! Run, run, I can't escape!"**_

* * *

"May! Hill!" Coulson exclaimed. "Thank God that you're here!"

May found the cell's keys nearby and opened up the two cells, allowing Fitzsimmons, Coulson, and Skye to get out.

Hill looked at the group, "I thought that you had a sixth member." she said. "Where is he?"

Coulson hesitated to respond, "Ward? He's no longer with us."

"Then he's dead?" May asked.

Skye shook her head, "No, even worse."

"What could be worse than that?"

"He's Hydra." Skye stated. "He's been under Garrett's grasp the whole entire time."

May gulped, "The whole entire time?"

"He told me he was placed in the team to basically watch Coulson. Garrett wanted to know what brought him back to life. Ward's job was to gain our trust and not act suspicious. Now he's just completely crazy."

Hill looked around the prison block, "Then we better get out of here." She turned to Coulson, "Phil, you know that we'll have to bring Garrett and Ward in, right?"

Coulson slowly shook his head.

The group started towards the exit.

Fitz looked at Triplett, "What did Ward do with you?" he asked.

Triplett sighed, "He brought me to Garrett. Garrett wanted me to join him, but I said no. So naturally he chained me up to the wall as torture but then our rescue squad came."

"Seems you had it better than us." Simmons mumbled.

"What happened to you guys?" he asked.

Fitz shook his head, "Don't want to talk about it. Let's just say that it was a form of psychological torture. And very brutal at that."

Triplett sighed.

The group exited the cell block and headed towards the hole that May and Hill had blown in the ceiling of the place.

"You'll have to go up one by one." Hill said. "Go fast though. We don't know where any Hydra soldiers could be, or where Ward or Garrett could be. It seems like we have to worry about them more."

They reached the hole and the soldiers went up first, followed by the rest of the group.

They might've gotten out of the prison, but they still had ways to go, and they didn't know where Ward or Garrett where hiding. And there was no clue to where they could be lurking.

* * *

**_"Escape, I cannot, I cannot escape! I cannot escape! (Ru-u-u-u-u-u-u-n!) (Help me!) Run, run and escape! Escape from all the lies, From the fire that burns inside and keeps blinding my eyes. I am drawing the line I won't let you take my life, I'm through with all your poison. I need this to die!I need this to die! (I want to breath!)"_**

* * *

"What the hell was that?!" Garrett exclaimed. "What. The. Hell. Was. That."

"I don't know." Ward replied. "An explosion?"

"Don't get all smartass on me now." Garrett growled. "That wasn't just an explosion, they're escaping. And on your watch too. You know what will happen if they get away."

Ward didn't want to even begin to think of what Garrett would possibly do to him.

"I want you to go after them with some of my soldiers and stop them." Garrett slowly said. "Don't let them get away. Kill whoever you have to in order to stop them. Just don't let them get away."

Ward gulped and slowly shook his head in reply, "Yes sir." He turned away from Garrett and went out the door, followed by three Hydra soldiers. He knew that for him this was a life or death mission. Actually, it was a death mission.

Somebody would die either way, him or one of the group. For a moment he didn't want them to die by his hand, _**he **_wanted to die. But he knew that he had to do Garrett's mission, no matter who died.

* * *

The group reached a field outside out of the base after a while.

"This is strange." Fitz said out loud. "We haven't seen any soldiers. I don't want to jinx us, but where are they?"

Coulson looked around, "He is right. This is strange. We haven't seen any sign of Hydra since we left the base."

Hill turned to the soldiers, "Watch your backs." she said. "We don't know where Hydra could be lurking, so keep your eyes peeled."

"You're right," a voice called out of nowhere. "This is strange."

The group turned to see Ward approaching them with three Hydra goons.

"Grant," Skye hissed. "Why can't you leave us alone?" she asked.

Ward came closer, "You are escapees," he said. "Garrett wants me to bring you back, no matter who dies."

One of Hill's soldiers stepped forward, but Ward whipped out his gun and shot him in the chest. The soldier fell to the ground, clutching his chest, as the life faded from him.

"You're a monster!" Fitz exclaimed.

Ward smiled, "Just doing what I can to prevent your escape."

"But that involves killing innocent lives?" Skye asked. "That soldier probably had a loving family, Grant. Imagine that."

That didn't faze the man.

"Does anything even hurt you anymore?" Coulson asked. "Does nothing faze you?"

"Does it have to?"

Coulson saw the deadness in Ward's eyes, "You're really just a heartless bastard, aren't you?"

Ward didn't respond.

"You're stalling, son."

Garrett now appeared and stood by Ward's side, "Do your job, Ward. Do what I told you to do. Hell, just kill them."

A muscle in Ward's face twitched, signaling resistance, but he still raised his gun towards the group.

Garrett smiled, "Go ahead and pull the trigger. Who are you going to kill first?"

The gun started to shake and eventually Ward lowered the gun, "I can't. I won't do it."

The team exchanged confused glances with each other.

Garrett frowned, "What was that, son?" he growled.

"I can't. I won't kill them."

"You follow my orders." Garrett hissed. "And I'm telling you to kill them. Or are you going against me? Tell me son, where do your priorities really stand?"

Ward looked to Garrett and then to the team and then back again. He had to make the choice. Choose the man that 'saved' him from hell or the team that was once his friends. Who would he choose?

* * *

**_"Run, run, run and escape! Run, run, run, Help me escape! Help me escape! Help me escape! Help me, help me escape!"_**

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Song is 'Run and Escape' by Red. Ward confronts the team and is face by a choice. The team or Garrett. Who will he choose, or shoot? Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. (Only two chapters left!) Keep reading and please review! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	9. Chapter 9 (Let it Burn)

**Chapter Nine (Let it Burn)**

* * *

_**"I watch the city burn. These dreams like ashes float away. Your voice I never heard, only silence."**_

* * *

"Make the choice." Garrett's voice echoed. "It's either me or them. Who is it going to be?"

Ward's eyes darted nervously between the team and Garrett. This was a death situation, no matter who he chose someone would end up dead. If he chose Garrett, the whole team would be dead. If he chose the team, he would be dead.

"Remember I pulled you out of hell." Garrett sneered, trying to persuade Ward. "Remember that. If it wasn't for me, you probably would be still in jail for what you did."

Ward's eyes shifted slowly to where the team was standing and he noticed that something had changed in their eyes. For the first time he noticed hurt in their eyes. The hurt that _**he himself **_caused.

He'd never thought about what his actions could cause. He remembered Fitzsimmons and Coulson's screams echoing out of the machine. He looked to Skye.

Skye saw Ward's eyes shift to her. She actually felt bad for him as she saw the misery and guilt radiating from his face. She thought that maybe he was regretting everything that he had done.

But regret and apology wouldn't erase his sins. That wouldn't bring all the people he had killed back to life. That wouldn't even erase his betrayal from their minds.

"Grant." Skye whispered.

"Who is it going to be?" Garrett heckled.

Ward looked to Fitz, who looked incredibly hurt. He didn't realize that Fitz had considered him one of his best friends and maybe even a brother. He didn't realize the pain that he had caused the young engineer.

It was about the same with Simmons. She had viewed him as a friend. Hell, he had jumped out of the Bus to save her and he had only viewed that as a way to gain their trust, but that meant the world for the biochemist.

Skye had completely trusted him too. She fell in love with him, and he fell for her too. He thought that Skye had completely thrown away that love once she found out that he was Hydra. He told her that he still cared for her, but she only ignored him.

Coulson and May viewed him as a friend as well and a valuable teammate. He was trusted by them on so many things, it wasn't even funny. He looked away as Coulson looked at him with eyes filled with scorn and maybe even pity.

And here he was, forced to choose between two sides, the team that once viewed him as a friend or the man that pulled him out of hell. But did Garrett only pull him out of hell to pull him deeper into another? He had killed so many innocent lives and endured so much abuse in his lifetime, he couldn't even think for himself.

And now he had to make the choice that would determine everything.

* * *

**_"Where were you when our hearts were beating, where were you when it all crashed down? Never thought that you'd deceive me. Where are you now?"_**

* * *

He looked to the battle-scarred agents and then to the crazed Garrett, pushing him to choose Hydra.

"Think about it son," he said. "Go ahead and shoot them and Hydra will have less competition and you get to live. Take that gun and make your choice."

Ward's hand shook as he raised it towards the team, and they stepped back. Hill took a glance at her soldiers, making sure that they were ready to do whatever. Triplett took a glance at Garrett and the man smiled evilly at him. Triplett looked away.

Ward stepped forward, "I-I-I." he stammered.

"Ward, please don't." Coulson said. "Think about it."

"I-I'm sorry, I have to do this." he croaked.

"Go ahead and do it." Garrett sneered.

Ward's whole body shook as a gunshot rang out. But it didn't go towards the team.

The team looked towards Garrett as the man fell to the ground, clutching his chest.

"What?" Fitz asked.

"Did he?" Simmons added.

Garrett looked up at Ward with wild eyes, "How could you?" he hissed. "Remember what I did for you!"

"Yeah, and I don't appreciate it." Ward mumbled as the gun fell out of his hand.

"You," Garrett was fading. "I saved you.." He collapsed to the ground.

Ward turned to the team, shaking like a leaf.

"You killed him." Coulson echoed.

"Go ahead and arrest me." Ward said, looking towards Hill and the soldiers. "I deserve it."

Hill looked towards Coulson and he nodded numbly.

"Grant?" May asked as a soldier came over to put Ward in handcuffs.

"I realize what I did was wrong, I know that." he replied. "But Garrett is,"

A gunshot rang out. Ward fell to the ground. A gun fell from Garrett's hand as he finally died. Blood pooled out onto the ground.

"Grant!" Skye cried, running over to the fallen Ward. She carefully turned him over onto his back, blood staining her hands.

The rest of the team numbly walked over, not knowing what had just happened.

He looked up at her, the life already fading from his eyes.

John Garrett had shot Grant Ward in his final moments over Ward choosing the team over him. The death situation had fallen on Ward.

* * *

**_"Can you stand the pain? How long will you hide your face? How long will you be afraid, are you afraid? Will you play this game? Will you fight or will you walk away? How long will you let it burn? Let it burn."_**

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Song is 'Let it Burn' by Red. (ONE MORE CHAPTER.) Ward chooses the team and kills Garrett, but not before Garrett has the chance to shoot him. Will he survive, or has he paid the ultimate price for his sins? Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a final chapter. Keep reading and PLEASE review! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	10. Chapter 10 (Pieces)

**Chapter Ten (Pieces)**

* * *

**FINAL CHAPTER**

* * *

_**"I'm here again, a thousand miles away from you. A broken mess, just scattered pieces of who I am. Thought I could do this on my own, I've lost so much along the way."**_

* * *

"Skye?" Ward croaked. "Skye?"

"I'm right here." Skye replied tearfully. "We all are."

The rest of the team started to come in closer.

"I'm sorry." Ward slurred out. "I'm sorry for all of this. But I deserve this. I'm not a good man, Skye, I never was. I made stupid choices and look where it got me."

"Grant, no, you were misled." Skye replied.

"Misled? Is that what you're calling it?" Ward asked, getting weaker with every word. "Really? I was a dumbass to follow Garrett. I should've just stayed in jail all those years ago. It was my choice to follow him and Hydra. It was my choice to capture and torture you."

"Grant," Skye turned to look at Simmons. "Jemma, do something."

Ward slowly shook his head, "Don't. Just let me go. Even if I live, I'll just be carted off to jail anyway." He shifted ever so slightly and the blood began to ooze out faster. "I chose my path and this is where it led, to the grave." He coughed, sending blood into the air.

"Grant, no, you don't have to go. We can help you."

"You won't help me." Ward stated weakly. "You all view me as a lying bastard. I know Coulson will be hesitant to help."

Skye turned to look at Coulson.

Coulson gulped, "I-I wouldn't let someone die like this." he stammered.

"Look, I'm a broken man. I've always have been. I've made my choices and this is where it led me. I chose to follow Garrett and Hydra." He coughed again. More blood. "I was placed on this team to spy on Coulson. But something happened that I'd never thought that would, I made friends. Fitz, Simmons, Coulson, May." He looked at Skye, "And Skye.

I did truly care for all of you, but I was a fool to turn my back you on you. All of this is my fault, I'm sorry. I deserve this." He coughed once more. "I deserve all of this. It's on me."

Fitzsimmons looked at each other. May shuffled in place. Coulson gulped, "Grant,"

"Don't say it. _**I am **_to blame here, there's no doubting it." He grimaced in pain and his whole body convulsed, he didn't have much longer. "But I did care for you." His eyes floated to Skye, "And Skye, I did love you. And at least I died… protecting you… in the end…." His voice faded out.

* * *

**_"Then I see your face, I know I'm finally yours. I find everything I thought I lost before."_**

* * *

"Grant? Grant?" Skye cried.

"Is he?" Fitz asked.

"What?" May added.

"Simmons, do something." Coulson growled.

Simmons rushed over to Ward's broken body and felt for a pulse. She looked up, "He's alive, but barely. He needs medical help now."

Coulson turned to Hill, "Hill, get us some medical support."

"But he's a known Hydra traitor. Why would you want to help him?" Hill asked.

"That really doesn't matter right now. He may die from protecting us from Garrett. Garrett is dead, and I have many questions to ask Ward right now. So I need that medical support, _**now.**_" Coulson snapped.

Hill blinked and then radioed in for support, "They're on their way." she muttered.

"Simmons, try to subdue the bleeding until the support arrives."

"Yes sir."

Coulson looked at Ward's unconscious body and to Skye who was still kneeling by him. He didn't know what to do. Ward _**was **_a traitor, but he did kill Garrett and protect him. He didn't know what to think.

He watched as Fitzsimmons went over by Skye and Simmons started to apply pressure to the bullet wounds on Ward's stomach.

May came over to Coulson, "What do we do now?" she asked. "Where do we go from here? Garrett is dead and Ward is dying. And what do we even do with Ward if he lives? He's a traitor, he has to be punished."

"Possibly, I think, Garrett was manipulating him. Using him by messing with his head."

"But we don't know where his true allegiances lie." May said.

"I know that. That's just something that we will have to figure out."

"And how is that?"

"Ward will figure it out in time. Because I know that he will. Just give him some time, and that bastard will figure out where he truly belongs, whether he is SHIELD or Hydra."

* * *

**_"You call my name. I come to you in pieces, so you can make me whole."_**

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Song is 'Pieces' by Red. END OF STORY. I know, short story and probably not the best ending. I didn't know how to end it. But don't worry, Ward will live. I did plan on having him die, but there were several reviews saying not to kill him so I didn't. I hope that you enjoyed the story! **_PLEASE REVIEW!~ AwakeAndAliveSpartan._**


End file.
